A Trupe Do Incrível Poder da Banana vs
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Há um limite para a tosquice. Uma pena que eu não o conheça... xD TRASH, yaoi.


_Nome:_ **A Trupe Do Incrível Poder da Banana vs Doutor Salsicha e Seus Homens Hot-Dog **

_Autor:_ Mellow Candie

_Classificação:_ Trash, yaoi, comédia non-sense, pseudo-paródia. (pseudo-ficXD).

Pg: 18+

**Advertência:** Essa história é propositalmente trash, e se não lhe convêm histórias do gênero, não me culpem nem perturbem caso insistam em ler a fic. (Porque eu sou uma autora que prefere começar a fic bancando a malvadona, rêrê ê-ê)

_Disclaimer:_ Não possuo nenhum direito sobre a obra "Bleach", nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados (oh meus caros, eu por acaso tenho cara de velho japonês chamado "Tite"??). Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos (se caso o fizesse, morreria na miséria).

Essa fanfic é destinada a desopilar o (MEU – porque soy la única que irá rir ) fígado e eu a dedico a todas as pessoas que por ventura a lerem e se traumatizarem profundamente por eu profanar seus personagens favoritos, réré.

Atenciosamente, Mellow Malvada Candie (?) (a qual, por sinal, não escreve essa fic querendo causar, okbgos.)

x-------x------x

**A Trupe Do Incrível Poder da Banana vs Doutor Salsicha e Seus Homens Hot-Dog **

x-------x------x

-PRÓLOGO

Era uma vez um reino muito distante habitado por toda a sorte de criaturas grotescas e estapafúrdias.

Dentre todas elas, havia uma que se destacava: o anão Ichimaru Ginli.

E por que tal ser se destacava, perguntam-se? Porque do alto de sua baixa estatura ele carregava uma espada tão potente cuja fama se estendia por todas as nações. Dizia-se que com aquela arma, Ichimaru Ginli era capaz matar mil pessoas de uma vez, enterrando sua espada nelas (e ele adorava **enterrar**), enquanto sorria com seus olhinhos espremidos.

E a despeito da fama, ele passava a vida a caminhar pelas matas, procurando por uma sombra de árvore aonde pudesse se deitar. Ou isso era, pelo menos, o que os ignorantes diziam. O que a minoria sabia é que durante as noites ele realizava nas matas, à beira de algum rio, uma Fiesta Caliente (pois ele se tornara co-sócio da marca depois que largara a Wall Street para levar uma pseudo-vida de ermitão, e lucrava horrores com o preço das entradas que cobrava), na qual rolava muita orgia fodônica e rock and roll all nights.

Sua boate pervônica era freqüentada por uma elite de seres que tinham seus "meios" de conhecer sua existência, como Kon, um urso de pelúcia ator que protagonizava filmes como "Irmão Urso" antes de se tornar decadente e começar a atuar em OVs hentais furries feitos sob encomenda por algum fórum da internet (todavia, ele guardava um segredo inimaginável: sua verdadeira identidade era Chuck Norris, O Espírito da Floresta!!), ou Inoue Orihime, uma jovem que fugia de seu noivo ogro, pois se se casasse com ele, sua verdadeira identidade – uma gorducha, verdolenga e feia ogro – seria revelada e nunca mais poderia trabalhar às surdinas no bordel Las Noches (onde conhecera pessoas influentes que lhe apresentaram o Fiesta Caliente), cercada pelos belos rapazes que lá freqüentavam (a não ser que algum de seus clientes tivesse uma tara por seres-verdes-não-humanos, mas para isso existia o bordel gay ao lado, onde trabalhavam algumas tartarugas ninjas) .

Mas, sem dúvida, a figura mais ilustre que já figurara em seus negócios fora o Formidável Rei Pirata Aizen SouUke. Certo dia ele aparecera no meio da festa e, mostrando sua ENORME espada, matara a todos os foliões de tão impressionados que eles ficaram.

Menos, é claro, nosso anfitrião Ichimaru Ginli, que possuía uma espada igualmente poderosa para se defender. Eles, então, entraram num combate feroz e mortal de proporções épicas e, quando o acabaram, não havia vencedor: dera empate.

Ambos, meio sujos por uma substância branca gosmenta, admiravam-se, impressionados. Então Aizen fez uma proposta (que não era de casamento) a Ichimaru Gin:

"Você aceita me seguir numa viagem pelos sete mares, em busca da arca perdida?", perguntou ele.

Ichimaru apenas sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Conhecia a fama de Aizen, O Formidável, e iria se aproveitar dela e dos recursos do outro para que, quando tivesse a lendária arca em mãos (embora ter a anca de Aizen em mãos também lhe parecesse igualmente bom), pudesse roubá-la para si e, assim, abrir um novo clube privé.

E é assim que nossa história começa...

X-x-X

**Continuará...**

X-x-X

**Notas: **

Pois aqui está minha fic, e flames não são aceitos. Aleás, que alguns _esclarecimentos _sejam feitos:

**a-**Essa fic está cheia de referências (ex: "Chuck Norris, O Espírito da Floresta" é referência à "O Defensor", filme que já cansou de reprisar na Sessão da Tarde, no qual ele assume a "figura" de um urso. E Kon ser urso... faça a ligação :P ou Gimli, o anão de O Senhor dos Anéis). Então se você não conhecer aquilo ao que se faz referência, azar o seu XD "apanha com vigas de madeira". Bem, vocês (?) sempre podem me mandar emails ou reviews perguntando sobre o que não entenderam, e eu, logicamente, explicarei tudóvisky.

**b-**Essa fic é oneshot, mas como eu nem penso em terminar todos os capítulos por agora (porque eu sou vagal, oi), vou upando os novos capítulos no mesmo corpo do prólogo, assim: na mesma página tem o prólogo, abaixo dele vem o primeiro chapie e assim por diante. Não será confuso, garanto. Faço isso porque tenho preguiça. Mesmo. "autora cara de pau que pretende enrolar muito e é vagal2"

**c-**Mais casais aparecerão, pero non revelo agora pra não estragar a surpresa.

Então enquanto eu vou ali bater minha testa naquela árvore, quem quiser pode me deixar um reviewzinhu, rs.

Beijos,

Mellow What I´m fucking wiht my life? Candie.

03/09


End file.
